


【盾冬/evanstan】神父與小惡魔

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如標題，神父桃跟小惡魔包的浪漫喜劇愛情動作片（？）</p><p>LOFTER上點梗的雙性包，然後我加上了特殊設定、雙性生子有、強制有</p><p>包包是惡魔君主冬（也就是說冬也是雙性XD）跟大天使長盾的獨生子，盾冬因為天地戰爭被迫分開，不願分開的兩人就裝死隱居起來並生下了包，後來兩人解決事件重新回歸本位並因建功升職（？）後忙著籌備盛大婚禮，沒時間顧到包，包就偷偷溜到人間去了，結果被聖職者桃吃掉（。</p><p>就是如此中二的設定，能吃再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

手中抓著一張上面寫著【我出去看看人間界，很快就回來，不用找我】還在屬名處畫上了可愛塗鴉的羊皮紙，Bucky背上黑夜般的羽翼隨著從他身上爆發開來的強大魔力而往空中展開並顫抖著。

一群下級惡魔被Bucky的氣勢嚇得跪在地上瑟瑟發抖，並鞠躬連聲道歉：「非……非常對不起，主人！沒看好小主人是我們的失職！」

這裡是惡魔君主Bucky跟大天使長Steve甜蜜的家，外觀是哥德式風格的中型城堡，內裝卻是溫馨的歐洲鄉村風，而Bucky現在所在的地方正是他們寶貝獨生子Sebastian的臥室。

在很多年以前，身為惡魔的Bucky跟從小一起長大的竹馬天使Steve－－就是現在一臉關心地站在身邊摟著他的肩膀，並用純白的四片羽翼溫柔包圍著他的金髮男人－－雖然相愛甚篤，卻因為有人執意挑起天地之間的紛爭而被迫分開。

然而兩人既不想因此分開，又對兩邊上層的作法產生了疑問，再加上發現Bucky懷了孕，於是兩人商量過後決定共演一齣戲，在兩方勢力的面前對打後裝做同歸於盡，其實是雙雙隱居在靈薄獄的角落，並平安生下了Sebastian，三人一起過著平淡且幸福的日子。

一直到不久前神喻天使Nick終於搜尋到他們的蹤跡，請他們兩位出面帶領想走和平路線的惡魔與天使們重新建立起天地之間的秩序。

於是Steve跟Bucky為了和平，只好再度回到原本的地位，工作繁忙之餘，還必須忙著籌備具有重大意義，象徵天地之間和平的婚禮，導致他們疏忽了寶貝兒子Sebastian。

「Steve……」Bucky抬起頭看向自己的伴侶，垂下了眼眉，眼眶因焦急擔心的情緒而濕潤，「別說天堂或地獄，Sebby連這個家都很少離開過，根本不知道外面有多危險……」

「不用擔心，Bucky，他是我們的孩子，一定會沒事的。」

一手鉤住了巴奇的下巴，Steve溫柔地用吻安慰著Bucky，直到Bucky被他吻得滿臉通紅、氣喘吁吁地軟倒在他懷中後，他才揮動了右手，面色凝重地對著身旁的山姆下達大天使長直屬的命令。

「立刻派人全力追尋Sebastian的下落，不管用任何手段，同時務必要確保他平安無事，一根頭髮都不能少，要是少了……」沒把接下來的話說完，Steve只是輕輕勾起了嘴角，但他身上散發出來的冰冷氣息簡直可以殺人。

「……我總覺得你們的大天使長比我們的惡魔君主還可怕啊……」看著Steve跟他懷中的Bucky，身為Bucky侍從官的Scott忍不住抽動著嘴角，悄聲對一旁Steve侍從官的Sam說道。

「當然，」Sam從鼻中哼笑了一聲，一副你說的是廢話嘛的神情，「他可是目前為止唯一一個隻身掃平了第七層地獄所有軍勢的天使。」

一切只因為第七層地獄的君主砍傷了Bucky的左手。

回想起當時Steve暴怒的模樣，Sam依然感到既敬佩又懼怕，只能在心中默禱Sebastian的平安，不然人間界會發生什麼事，他也不敢確定。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

美國，麻薩諸塞州跟緬因州的交界處，遠離大波士頓都會區外的一處小城鎮內。

初次來到人間界的Sebastian一身輕便的服裝，邊啃著新鮮的李子邊在深夜的城鎮中心遊蕩。

在他決定偷溜到人間界之前他已經偷窺過好幾次，也從各種資料中大致了解目前人間界的情報，以Sebastian的魔力來說錢跟服裝都不是問題，隨隨便便就能變出來。

被保護在家中的他一直都想要到人間界來玩，而且最近雙親都忙得沒時間顧到他，一方面心中也感到有些寂寞，所以他逮到了機會就偷偷地溜了出來，至於地點他也沒多想，在心中隨意使用法力瞬移後就來到了這裡。

他已經在這座城鎮晃了一整天，但對從出生就跟著Bucky跟Steve一起待在杳無人跡的靈薄獄生活的Sebastian來說，眼前的一切還是那麼地新鮮有趣。

晃著晃著，在將李子吃完之後，Sebastian來到了城鎮外圍，在逐漸茂密的樹林及熱鬧的城鎮邊緣，靜悄悄地矗立著一座教堂，黑夜中散發出溫暖的光。

以小城鎮的地區性教堂來說，這座教堂雖小卻顯得相當華麗，外觀呈現的哥德式風格與他的家類似，讓Sebastian感到了親切感，於是忍不住走了過去。

探頭從開放的門口往內張望了一會，莊嚴的內部充滿著明亮的燈光，兩排木製的長椅上看不到任何人影。

Sebastian好奇地往教堂內走去，踏在中間走道的紅毯上，一步一步往內部的聖壇走去，直到巨大的彩繪玻璃前，看著祭壇上立著聖母聖子的塑像。

雖然聽說過人間界的信仰與宗教，但從未親眼見過的Sebastian驚奇地睜著灰綠色的眼眸，仰起頭凝視著眼前令他覺得不可思議的景象。

「……晚安，孩子，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」

突然間，來自身後的低沉嗓音讓Sebastian嚇了一跳，全身震了一下，轉過身去，一身漆黑神父裝扮的男性雙手背對在身後，微笑望著他。

乍見眼前這個神父打扮的男性，Sebastian非常驚訝。因為對方除了臉上留著落腮鬍以外，不論是五官還是體格都跟他的天使父親Steve十分相像。

見Sebastian沒有回答，只是面露驚訝地望著自己，神父再度浮現出微笑，「我是Chris，負責管理這座教堂的神父，像你這樣的年輕孩子那麼晚來到這裡，想必有什麼煩惱吧？」

其實Sebastian的實際年齡大概比Chris大上兩三百歲，但他的肉體年齡只有二十出頭，加上從小被雙親保護在家中養大，所以外表顯得較為單純稚嫩，乍看之下說是未成年的高中生也不為過。

看著Chris臉上的微笑，Sebastian不知怎地臉紅了起來，支支吾吾地解釋道：「呃……我只是好奇進來看看……」

「是嗎？雖然我很想說盡管參觀，不過現在已經很晚，這裡差不多要關閉了，如果你還想看看我建議明天早上……」

說到一半，忽然間Chris臉上的笑容瞬間消失，驚訝地上下打量了Sebastian後，張口喃喃念出了一段拉丁文的咒文。

在完全沒感受過惡意的環境下長大的Sebastian對於他人基本毫無防備，更何況Chris又與他的天使父親有幾分神似，所以他完全沒有想到Chris會突然攻擊他，所以他完全沒有反抗地中了Chris的咒文。

雖然對身上同時流有強大天使跟強大惡魔血液的Sebastian來說，一般攻擊惡魔用的咒文應該對他沒有效用，然而Chris所念的是束縛咒文，而且還是針對魔力越強大的惡魔越有效，因此惡魔血液較為濃厚的Sebastian在聽到咒文後馬上陷入了全身麻痺的狀態，背後灰色的羽翼也跟著現形。

「……灰色的羽翼？」

面對眼前這個瑟瑟發抖、他從未見過的擁有灰色翅膀的存在，Chris一臉訝異地抓住了Sebastian的雙手將渾身顫抖的他壓制在聖壇上，低聲質問：「你是哪種惡魔，為了什麼目的而來？」

盡管Sebastian隱藏起了灰色的羽翼跟魔力，但神父兼職驅魔師的Chris對於魔力相當敏感，即使只是相當細微他也能瞬時感覺出來，並先發制人。

「我……」被突如其來的狀況嚇壞了的Sebastian完全不知道該怎麼回答，而且Chris所念的咒文讓他全身麻痺，再加上Chris跟他父親長得實在很像，所以Sebastian什麼都說不出來，只能張著一雙濕漉漉的無辜眼睛看著Chris。

「……你是夢魔？」Sebastian的反應看在Chris眼中像是用可憐的模樣誘發男人的保護欲，於是他擅自在內心給Sebastian下了判斷，「我知道有些夢魔特別喜歡引誘聖職人員，你就是那種夢魔吧？」

「咦……啊！」

什麼都來不及反駁，Sebastian就因為Chris將手伸入自己下體的感觸而發出了驚叫。

將手伸入了Sebastian下體後，Chris很快就摸到了在Sebastian陰莖的下方，有著濕熱柔軟的縫隙。

「果然……」在確認了Sebastian下體同時擁有兩個性器官的構造後讓Chris更加確定了心中的猜想，冷冷地盯著Sebastian，「你就是最擅長裝成清純的模樣誘騙人類奪取精氣的淫亂夢魔。」

「我不是……」Sebastian又害怕又生氣，他才不是Chris口中辱罵的那種存在。

然而Chris手指闖入了他私密處內的強烈異物感讓他全身一顫，除了嗚咽什麼話都說不出來。

脆弱稚嫩的肉壁因Chris的手指在裡頭翻攪的脹痛跟羞恥而顫抖著，Sebastian想要掙扎卻因為咒文的魔力而動彈不得，只能啜泣著，任由Chris蹂躪著他從未被侵犯過的內部。

Chris平常絕對不會這麼粗暴，更不可能對一個初次見面的惡魔那麼做，但現在，Sebastian的所有反應都像是在激起他內在難以啟齒的慾望。

早在一開始Chris就覺得很不可思議，為什麼他才第一次看見Sebastian就產生了奇妙的情愫，混合了性欲與保護欲，讓他很想擁抱他，卻又很想狠狠欺負他。

在認定Sebastian是夢魔後，Chris將一切都歸咎於夢魔的能力，他會有這種邪惡的衝動一定是被Sebastian的魔力所影響，一定是這樣。

想到這裡，甚至感到氣憤的Chris一咬牙，索性拋開了理性，抽手而出後抱起了無力反抗的Sebastian，將他帶到了聖殿後方，Chris平時的居所，然後把依然全身酥麻的Sebastian放到了床上。

壓抑著滿腔的慾火，Chris冷冷俯視著不知道他想要對自己做什麼而害怕得渾身顫抖的Sebastian，抖得羽毛都散落的模樣既惹人憐愛又誘人犯罪。

「……你想要男人的精氣對吧？」低聲說著，Chris爬上床，抓住了Sebastian的腳踝往兩旁分開後卡入了他的雙腿中間，撕開了他的褲子，「我會讓你好好享受。」

「我沒有……」私密的下體毫無遮掩地裸露在外，還是陌生男人的面前，Sebastian因強烈的羞恥與恐慌而胡亂地左右搖晃著腦袋。

當他看到了Chris解開了褲頭，將他雄偉的勃起抵在他狹小的入口處時，Sebastian忍不住哽咽著哀求︰「不要……求你……別……」

然而Chris無情地漠視了Sebastian的哀求，抓住了Sebastian柔滑的腰身，一個挺腰往前推進，狠狠劈開了他的身子。

「啊、啊啊！」

弓起了腰，Sebastian仰起頭發出了慘叫，初次被男人侵入的稚嫩內部像是被撕裂開來，疼得他眼淚不聽使喚地從圓睜的雙眼中不停湧出。

「好痛……不要……」

太過緊致的內部，以及刺激鼻腔的血味讓Chris停下了動作，相當驚訝地望向哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的Sebastian。

「……你是第一次？」

在Sebastian軟軟的陰莖下方，那勉力吞入了碩大肉棒的狹小肉縫中殷紅的血沾上了柱身，並緩緩從被硬撐開來結合處間溢出的景象令Chris心中一揪。

「……嗚嗚……Daddy……PaPa……」完全不懂Chris正在對他做什麼，莫名其妙就被陌生男人奪去了處子之身的Sebastian因為疼痛跟恐懼只是緊閉著不斷溢出透明淚水的雙眼，抽搐著發出嗚咽，並本能地低喚著自己的父母，向他唯一能信任的存在求助，「救我……嗚……」

Sebastian哭得幾乎都要斷氣的可憐模樣軟化了Chris的心，也消去了他內心邪惡的慾望，取而代之的是罪惡感跟保護欲。

他連這個小惡魔的名字都不知道，可是現在Chris只想讓安慰他、擁抱他，直到他停止哭泣，明明弄哭他的是自己。

「別哭……沒事了，我很抱歉……我不會再傷害你了……別怕……」

抽身而出後，Chris抱起了Sebastian，拍著Sebastian一抽一抽地顫抖著的背，不斷柔聲道歉並安慰著被他弄哭的小惡魔，直到Sebastian哭累了窩在他懷中沉沉睡著。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

Steve他們找到Sebby的話Chris應該完了（咦


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一話一見面就突然施暴當然是有原因的（因為作者想吃強制肉（並不是）所以不要怪Chris，他基本上是個好神父
> 
> 順說本話沒有盾冬

＿＿＿

 

 

由於Chris左手環著Sebastian的背，所以在Sebastian睡著後全身所有的重量都放到了Chris身上，背上灰色羽翼自然也垂在Chris的手臂上。

然而Chris並不覺得沉重或不適，反而因為懷中柔軟的體溫以及毛絨絨的羽毛隨著呼吸起伏不時顫動所帶來的麻癢觸感而產生了奇妙的情愫。

他見過各種魔物，卻從未看過像這樣天真單純的惡魔。居然就這麼相信了Chris所說的話，甚至睡在剛才狠狠傷害過自己的男人懷中。

低頭望著Sebastian本來就有些肉乎乎，現在更因為哭得亂七八糟而紅紅腫腫的睡臉上，Chris彷彿被吸引般伸出了手，溫柔抹去依然殘留在臉上的淚水，接著馬上像是回過神來，為自己不尋常的舉動感到驚訝，有些困擾地嘆了口氣。

冷靜下來後仔細回想自己剛才的舉動，Chris忍不住抬起頭望著眼前的聖母聖子像，一手握住胸前的十字架在心中懺悔。

從事神職兼驅魔師多年的Chris，通常遇到惡魔時，他會視對方的惡意多寡選擇驅逐或消滅，絕不會施以性的暴行，連他自己都不明白究竟自己剛才是怎麼了，竟然會對這個小惡魔做出此等粗暴的淫穢之舉。

而且這個小惡魔背後擁有的是灰色的羽翼……看樣子這個小惡魔跟一般危害人類的惡魔並不一樣……或者，這也是一種誘惑男人的魅術？

將視線移向兩人貼合在一起的下體，剛才被自己侵入過的私密處依然留有鮮血，Chris忍不住將手伸了過去，用手指輕輕碰觸了紅腫的肉縫邊緣。

「嗚嗯……」

Sebastian原本癱軟在自己懷中的身軀突地一震，蹙起了眉心發出一聲悶悶的嗚咽，緊閉的睫毛又開始滲出了淚水，背後灰色的羽翼也跟著瑟瑟顫抖。

Chris趕緊抽手從那柔軟溫熱的地方離開，看到自己手指沾染的血液，為了內心湧上的罪惡感跟對這個小惡魔的憐惜，深深嘆了口氣。

無論如何，他都必須為自己一時衝動對這個可憐的小惡魔做出的傷害負責。

首先，就是先幫他處理傷勢。

於是Chris打橫抱起了Sebastian，穿過教堂後方的小門，在越過連結的長廊後，回到了屬於負責管理此處教堂的神職人員－－由於目前這裡只有他一個人負責，所以也算是他個人的住家－－的住所。

在將Sebastian抱進了浴室裡後，Chris將他輕輕放入浴缸並脫去了身上所有的衣物，擺了個舒服的姿勢讓他安穩的躺好，轉開了冷熱的水龍頭，用手確認水溫適當後，把Sebastian留在浴缸中回到教堂。

接著Chris將方才自己對Sebastian施暴後在聖壇留下的痕跡擦拭乾淨，鎖上了教堂大門並關閉所有照明後，回到他自己的房內從擺放醫療用品的櫃子裡拿出了消毒止痛的藥膏準備回到浴室幫Sebastian洗澡上藥時，突然傳來了Sebastian的慘叫聲。

心下一驚，Chris連忙朝著叫聲的來源，也就是浴室奔了回去。

一衝回浴室，Chris就看到包括頭頂，全身都濕透了的Sebastian驚慌又狼狽地十指緊抓著浴缸的邊緣，而儘管兩個水龍頭中依然不停流出水，浴缸的水大概只有七分滿，四周的牆面跟地磚上卻全是水，。

眼前的景象讓Chris很快就判斷出來，恐怕是睡著的Sebastian不小心滑進了水中，再怎麼遲鈍，差點被水淹死的狀況下Sebastian理所當然地清醒了過來。

不管怎樣，現在首先要做的就是先把水關起來。想著，Chris快步走到了浴缸邊，伸手關上了水龍頭，然後轉過頭去，映入眼簾的是Sebastian猶如驚弓之鳥般全身顫抖地對他發出質問的模樣。

「你……你要淹死我？」

「不是……你別害怕，我只是想要幫你清理身體，然後上藥，」抓著浴缸的邊緣，全身濕淋淋的Sebastian因驚懼恐慌而顫抖的模樣讓Chris心中同時升起了內疚與憐惜，趕緊退開來，朝著他攤開雙手表示自己沒有敵意，「我沒想到你會在我去拿藥的時候滑進浴缸裡，是我的疏忽。」

「真的……？」

Chris點了點頭，並盡可能地展現出善意的微笑，「我很抱歉，突然對你做出了那種事……雖然聽起來很像是狡辯，但請你相信我，我平常不會那麼做。」

……奇怪，這傢伙怎麼好像變了一個人？不可思議地在心中想著，依然抱持著不安跟懷疑的Sebastian一言不發地瞪著Chris。

眼見Sebastian雖然不再發抖，但盯著自己看的眼神中還是抱著害怕與敵意，Chris在內心苦笑著。當然了，他可是初次見面就突然被強姦，會害怕強姦自己的人也是理所當然。

「我除了是神父以外還兼職驅魔師，所以時常遇到惡魔來挑釁攻擊，不過……」Chris頓了一下，盯著Sebastian背後濕搭搭的灰色羽翼，「你不是普通的惡魔吧？」

見Sebastian輕輕點頭，Chris繼續追問：「那麼，你可以回答我，你是什麼？還有，你的名字是？」

「我叫Sebastian……」縮起身子，泡在溫暖的水中，Sebastian低垂著頭，開口一點一點地從他的父母，再到為何會想來到人間界等等他的過去通通說了出來。

靜靜地聽完Sebastian的敘述後，Chris將手放到下巴思考著Sebastian的話。

他並不懷疑Sebastian話中的真實性，因為他已經可以看得出來Sebastian是真的很單純。而且最重要的是Chris胸前的十字架並沒有反應。

他脖子上掛著的十字架施有特殊的法術，可以判斷剛才眼前的人是否說謊，若是說謊十字架就會發熱。

也就是說，Sebastian真的是天使跟惡魔的混種，而且是在很少接觸他人的狀況下長大的。

至於他下身同時擁有的雙性性徵，應該是遺傳自他的惡魔母親，掌管第二層地獄《愛欲》的君主。

這樣一切就說得通了，不管是他背上既不是白色也不是黑色的灰羽，還是他的天真無邪－－居然會將自己的事情一五一十地全部說給一個第一次見面就強暴自己的陌生人－－以及自己對他所產生的情愫與欲望。

「……所以，你就離家出走，跑到人間來了？」

「嗯……」

你的雙親現在一定很焦急地在尋找你，你還是早點回去吧。

如果真的為Sebastian著想，那麼Chris應該這麼對Sebastian說，因為Sebastian太過單純，要是繼續留在人間界實在太危險了。

先不說才第一天就被莫名其妙的強姦，又傻傻地將自己的身世完全曝露給強姦自己的傢伙，雖然那個強暴他的人是自己，但Chris還是忍不住真誠地替Sebastian擔心。

然而當他沉思了一會，張開口吐出的卻是：「……那麼，你想不想留在這裡？」

「留在這裡？」Sebastian意外地眨了眨眼。

「你的雙親那麼忙，你也應該讓他們有自己的時間，而且我想你可以趁此機會多多學習外面世界的險惡。」一邊解釋，Chris在內心為自己找了個好理由，與其讓他到處亂遊蕩，還不如留在自己身邊比較安全，「這間教堂只有我一個神職人員，你可以暫時住在這裡。」

「真的可以嗎？」

「只要你願意。」

Sebastian眼中驚喜的神采讓Chris笑了笑，接著想起來自己原來的目的。

「你先洗澡再慢慢想吧，本來我想幫你洗的，但是既然你已經醒了過來我想就不需要我幫忙了，。」說著，Chris將手中的管狀藥膏放到了洗手台上，「藥膏放在這裡，可以消毒止痛，洗完澡後記得上藥。」

「嗯……」Sebastian紅著臉輕輕微笑，「謝謝你……呃……」

「我叫Chris，」Chris面露苦笑，轉身往門外走去，並充滿歉意地低聲說道：「你不應該謝我，我對你做了那種事，你應該要譴責我。」

看著Chris的背影，Sebastian小聲地嚅囁著：「但是……雖然剛才很可怕又很痛……但我覺得你應該不是壞人……」

……不是壞人？這個才剛強姦過你的傢伙？

Sebastian天真到近乎愚蠢的想法讓Chris又好氣又無奈笑，忍不住停下了腳步，轉身望向Sebastian。

「聽我說，Sebastian……」微一沉吟後，Chris對Sebastian教訓道：「我知道你生長的環境很單純，沒有人會對你懷有惡意，但有時候一個人對你好，不見得是出自好心，有可能是懷有什麼企圖，所以千萬別太輕易信任別人。」

像是在思考般地垂下了眼，好一會後Sebastian才開口小聲回問：「也就是說……你對我懷有什麼企圖嗎？」

本來說完話見已經再度轉身準備離開的Chris忍不住又停了下來，稍微側過頭，用眼角望了Sebastian一眼。

看著Sebastian歪著頭睜著無辜的大眼睛望著自己的可愛模樣，Chris無法抑制自己伴隨著難以啟齒的渴望所湧上的莫名焦躁。

他的內心在警告他，要他必須快點離開這裡，要是再繼續待在這裡，他又會被本能的衝動控制，傷害這個單純的小惡魔－－雖說單純天真，卻比夢魔還令人難以抗拒的存在。

畢竟他身上流的有一半是屬於掌控『愛欲』之主的血液，即使他本人沒有那個想法，卻還是會誘發他人內在深沉的欲望，而且平常越是禁慾的人，越容易被影響。

然而Chris望著浴缸中濕淋淋的Sebastian，下腹彷彿受到重擊，他剛才還沒被解決的欲望又再度被撩起，情不自禁地往前跨了一步，並低聲問道：「……你覺得是什麼？」

Chris突然轉變的態度讓Sebastian感到了困惑，而當他看到對方下身那才剛傷害過自己的雄偉凶器時，危險的本能讓他背脊一陣顫慄，忍不住往後退，卻碰到了濕滑的牆面。

「……你想知道？」Chris抓住了Sebastian的雙手，微微一笑，「我可以現在就告訴你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

各位想看Chris選擇本能還是理性？（毆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 軟綿綿（？

＿＿＿

 

 

進入家門後，Steve深深地嘆了一口氣。

一臉沉重地大步踏在自家走廊上，尋找了許久卻依然沒發現寶貝獨生子消息的這個事實讓Steve身上散發出的難以掩飾的焦躁跟怒氣，直到來到了位於走廊底，他跟Bucky的臥室門口。

在半開的房門前停留了一會，等到自己身上的負面氣場消去後Steve才輕輕推開了門。

映入他眼中的是坐在Sebastian的床上，看著手中他、Steve還有Sebastian，一家三口的畫像，眼中閃著淚光的Bucky。

「……我好像很久沒跟那孩子一起吃飯，說聲晚安，祝你有個好夢了，」察覺到Steve的存在，Bucky慢慢抬起了頭，看向Steve，張開有些乾澀的唇瓣，無力牽起嘴角，低聲說道：「自從回到原來的地位之後我們都忙得忽略了Sebastian……他一定是因為太寂寞了才會離家出走。」

有些低啞的柔軟嗓音振動著Steve的心臟，Bucky悲傷的模樣讓Steve心疼不已，不禁快步走去，坐到了Bucky身邊並溫柔地摟住了Bucky的肩膀。

「Bucky……」帶著歉意的Steve柔聲對著他因擔心而消瘦的伴侶安慰道：「我很抱歉到現在還是沒有Sebastian的消息，但不論是天界還是地獄，兩邊都有很多天使惡魔們去幫忙尋找了，相信一定很快就會找到，你不用太擔心。」

就像Steve所說的，現在不論天界還是地獄都全力地在搜尋兩位首領的獨生子，他們籌備中的婚禮也理所當然地暫停。在找到兩人的寶貝兒子前，他們是不可能有那個心情結婚的。

如果可以的話，Steve跟Bucky都很想自己親自到人間界去尋找，然而在毫無頭緒的情況下，分別身為天界跟地獄的領導人的他們也不可能如無頭蒼蠅般在人間界到處亂晃。

沉默了一會後，Bucky將頭輕輕靠到了Steve肩膀上，棕黑色的長髮散落，遮住了他的臉。

「……那孩子只有隱藏魔力這件事做得最好……不，都怪我除了教他如何隱藏魔力以外什麼都沒教給他……而且我明知道他遺傳了我的體質，卻沒教他怎麼去控制及防備……」

「那不是你的錯，Bucky，」Steve加強了摟著Bucky的力道，並在他的髮旋上吻了一下，「我也該負起責任，我們都以為還太早……」

Sebastian雖然是天使跟惡魔得混血，然而不知為何他身上的所有特徵都更像Bucky多些，特別是他的雙性體質以及與生俱來的魅惑能力。

除了夢魔這個種族以外，只有第二層地獄《愛欲》裡的惡魔貴族是天生屬於雙性的體質，而Bucky更是能力強大，負責掌管第二層地獄的君主。

Bucky的血液中所擁有的天生魔力能夠引導出人類內心的愛欲，無論男女、不管再怎麼性冷淡的人類，只要Bucky想，他都能輕易地讓其墮落。

然而Bucky從未主動使用過他這份與生俱來的能力。

因為很久很久以前，Bucky的能力還沒覺醒前他就跟Steve認識了。

小時候的Bucky很喜歡偷溜到亞當跟夏娃離開後空無一人的伊甸園內，爬上蘋果樹，一邊嗑著蘋果一邊躺在樹枝上望著青空發呆。

他就是在那棵樹上與Steve相遇的。

那時的Steve還很瘦小，連翅膀還跟剛初生的小雛鳥一樣，但Bucky看得出來隱藏在他小小身軀中廣闊雄偉的光芒。

很快兩人就確定了彼此的感情，後來兩人成年後，在自身能力覺醒後的當天Bucky就在Steve的幫忙下封印了自己的魅惑能力，並將魔力轉為戰鬥方面的能力。

所謂的幫忙，簡單來說就是Steve破了Bucky的處子之身，然後將自己的精液注入Bucky的子宮內，藉由高魔力的濃縮從內部標記了Bucky，一方面封印了Bucky的魅惑能力的同時也讓Bucky完全屬於他。

這樣一來即使Bucky忽然因為什麼不可抗力而不小心動用到他的魔力，不管他們分離多遠Steve都能感應得到，並且第一時間趕到他的身邊，同時相對的，不管他們分開多遠Bucky也能感應到Steve。

對於他們倆來說，能完全屬於彼此是最幸福的事。

原本他們也都能感應得到兩人之間的愛情結晶，同時融合了兩人血液跟魔力的Sebastian。

然而由於兩人隱居時期為了避免被其他人找到，從Sebastian一出生Steve跟Bucky就用法術消去了Sebastian的靈力，在Sebastian慢慢長大之後更是特別專注指導他隱藏魔力的方法，才會導致現在就連他們兩人都找不到Sebastian的結果。

「Sebastian並不知道自己擁有什麼樣的魔力，更別說控制了……就算他沒那個意思，也會引誘別人對他……」

Bucky很擔心地看著Steve。

他們將Sebastian保護得太好，再加上Sebastian自己本身的個性，讓Bucky擔心得坐立難安。

「放心，Bucky，我會想盡辦法在發生那種事前找到Sebastian。」

「但是……他什麼都不懂……不管是對於性……還是人類的惡意……」即使聽到了Steve的保證Bucky還是無法放心，甚至越想臉色越加慘白，聲音也不由自主地顫抖，「要是有人裝做對他好，把他抓起來……然後……然後……」

握住了Bucky顫抖的肩膀，讓他轉向自己，Steve如同發誓般，一個字一個字緩慢而低沉地說道：「那麼我會讓那個傷害他的混帳灰飛煙滅，連一點渣滓都不剩。」

就在這時候，門外走廊上突然傳來慌慌張張的奔跑聲，接著一個天使侍者氣喘吁吁地衝了進來，匆匆彎腰行禮後大聲喊道：「兩位主人！Romanova殿下前來拜訪，表示有了小主人的消息！」

聽到這個天大的好消息，Steve跟Bucky同時從床上跳了起來。

「什麼！？快快請她進……」

「不，太慢了，我們過去找她！」

Steve驚喜的話被焦急的Bucky打斷，並被拉著往門外跑去。

直奔到大門口，只見紅髮的女性惡魔雙手叉腰，優雅地佇立在門前。

「Natasha！」

「就在不久前，我的屬下報告說在北美洲的美利堅合眾國的一處探知到了稍縱即逝的魔力，」不用兩人開口，Natasha就將她剛才得到的資料毫不保留地說了出來，「由於那個魔力還混合了天使的靈力，所以合理推測極有可能就是Sebastian。」

「有更詳細的地點嗎？」在與Bucky驚喜地互相微笑後，Steve又轉回追問Natasha。

「由於出現跟消失的間距太短，縮小範圍頂多能確認是在麻薩諸塞州跟緬因州的交界處，一個名叫賽倫的小鎮附近。」

「賽倫……？」

Steve跟Bucky同時一愣，這名字他們聽過，而且還很有印象。

看到兩人的反應，Natasha也點了點頭，「沒錯，就是那個你們在那裡解決掉一整團墮天使的賽倫。」

Natasha說的是好幾百年前Steve跟Bucky結束隱居後其中一件共同處理的任務－－解決審判前逃獄並潛伏在人間界操控人類伺機反攻的一群墮天使。

Steve跟Bucky互相交換了一個眼神。

他們驚訝的原因不只是如此，而且只有他們兩人知道。

他們還記得當時盡管他們已經多方小心，卻還是害得一位無辜小孩被捲入，喪失性命。

心有不忍之下Steve拔下了自己的一根羽毛，覆蓋在孕婦的身上，利用自己的法力令小孩起死回生。

原則上天使不准干涉人類的命運，然而現場只有Bucky，所以這件事就成了Steve跟Bucky共同的秘密。

然而，方才Natasha卻說他們翹家的兒子極有可能就在那裡。

「是巧合還是……？」

握住了喃喃低語的Bucky的手，Steve堅定地望著他，「無論如何，既然有了線索，那我們唯一的選擇只有……」

凝視著Steve，Bucky輕輕點了點頭。

「……嗯。」

他們決定親自前往人間界，在Sebastian可能受到傷害前，盡快帶回他們的寶貝兒子。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

雙手被Chris用力抓住的Sebastian害怕得整個人都縮起了身體，瑟瑟發抖。

他從來沒被這樣的眼神如此凝視過，深沉得接近黑色的藍眸中滿是他完全無法理解的感情，他只感覺得出來一件事，那就是眼前這個男人彷彿想要把他一口吞入腹中。

鼓起勇氣，Sebastian掙扎著揮動雙手並對Chris說道：「你……你別這樣嚇我……你說過不會再傷害我了……」

然而Chris只是緊緊抓著Sebastian的手，不為所動，甚至像是打從心底覺得很可笑似地笑了一聲，「你知道有個單字叫做『說謊』嗎？」

Sebastian眨了眨眼，「……所以Chris你對我說謊？」

沒有回答，Chris突然一把將Sebastian拉近自己，半是啃半是咬地蹂躪著他的嘴，一手環抱著他，另一手則探入了他的下身。

「不……嗯嗯！」

還沒為唇上強硬的吻所帶來的疼痛而顫抖，感到下體原本就受了傷的私密處又再度被異物闖入，Sebastian眼淚又再度湧了出來。

「嗚……」

上下兩處所傳來的疼痛讓Sebastian渾身顫抖，看到Sebastian顫動的睫毛上透明清澈的淚珠，Chris全身一震，恢復了理性。

他在搞什麼，不是才保證過不會再傷害他？一邊在心底暗罵著自己，Chris小心翼翼地盡量以不傷害到Sebastian的方式將手指慢慢從Sebastian的體內抽出。

看著自己手指上沾染的血液，以及Sebastian哭得一顫一顫的模樣，又是心疼又是自責的Chris萬分歉疚地輕輕將Sebastian推開，盡可能放柔了聲音，「……對不起，Sebastian，沒事了。」

「嗚……嗚嗚……」

嚇壞了的Sebastian腿一軟，眼看就要跌到浴缸裡，還好Chris眼明手快地一把抱住了他。

當眼神往下移，看到了有血從Sebastian的下體滴落並染紅了浴缸中的水，Chris在愧疚之餘卻又感到了某種異樣的亢奮，趕緊咬住了臉頰內的肉，直到出血後才冷靜下來。

「……就像這樣，」輕輕拍著Sebastian哭得顫抖的背，Chris忍不住機會教育，「如果你隨隨便便就相信別人，很有可能會遇到這種狀況，懂了嗎？」

「嗚嗚……嗯……」

Sebastian一邊哭一邊點頭，而Chris只是一直抱著他，直到Sebastian停止哭泣後Chris才輕輕放開他，用一旁的毛巾擦了擦他哭腫的臉。

「好了，沒事了……你好好洗澡吧，有什麼事再叫我。」

在看到Sebastian點頭之後，Chris轉過身，這次真的離開了浴室並關上了門。

匆匆回到自己房間解決不可告人的欲望並清理過後，Chris替Sebastian整理出了一個空房間，並準備了換洗衣物－－其實就是他自己另一件的神父服，Sebastian穿起來肯定會太大，但這個時間他臨時也無法去弄到新的衣服，也只能讓Sebastian將就了。

Chris抱著衣服走回浴室前，輕輕敲了敲門得到裡頭的回應後，隔著門大聲對Sebastian說道：「我帶了換洗衣物給你，就放在門外，雖然尺寸大概不合，但是我現在也沒有別的衣服你就先將就吧，我在隔壁的客廳，換好之後我再帶你到你的房間去。」

就在Chris將衣服放下走到了客廳，坐在椅上，隨性翻閱著雜誌後不久，Sebastian就出現在了門口。

「Chris……」

聽到有些遲疑地呼喚著自己的柔軟嗓音，Chris抬起了頭，然後有些自覺不妙地睜大了雙眼。

出現在客廳門口前的Sebastian身上穿著的當然是他剛才給他的神父服，如他所預料的由於尺寸不合，顯得特別寬大，導致原本就看起來年紀幼小的Sebastian就像是偷穿大人衣服的孩子。

然而同時又因為他剛洗完澡臉頰跟裸露在外的肌膚都透著一股健康的粉紅色，還有半濕不乾的髮絲，看在Chris眼中充滿著清純又可愛的異常色情感。

但他馬上就咬緊牙關，抓住了胸前的十字架，默念著聖經，驅逐內心的邪念。

「……你洗完了？」看到Sebastian輕輕點頭後，Chris闔上了雜誌，站起身，「那我帶你到你的房間去吧。」

刻意將眼睛從Sebastian的身上移開，Chris很快就帶著Sebastian來到了他剛才幫他整理出的房間，在大致介紹了一下環境跟擺飾之後，Chris一邊說著：「那麼希望你能好好休息。」後轉身就要離開房間。

沒想到Sebastian抓住了他的衣角。

心一驚，Chris低頭看向身旁低垂著頭滿臉通紅的Sebastian，一邊在心中警告自己一邊盡力做出了和善的笑容問道：「怎麼了？」

「我……我還沒塗藥……」

不用問也知道Sebastian所說的藥是什麼，Chris忍著想要抓著這自己跳到餐盤上，還帶著調味料的傻羔羊的肩膀用力搖晃大喊你知道你在做什麼嗎？！的衝動，抽動著嘴角，「……你該不會是想要我幫你塗？嗯？」

「對、對不起……但是我剛剛試過……很疼……我不敢……」

Chris牙齒簡直要咬斷了。他幾乎可以想像得到要是自己幫他塗藥接下來會發生什麼事，但是望著Sebastian怯生生地望著自己的可憐模樣，他又著實不忍，畢竟傷了他的人是自己。

於是他只好仰起頭做了幾個深呼吸，在內心命令自己絕對要保持理性後低頭看向Sebastian，露出了無奈的笑容，指著房內的床。

「……好吧，你去坐在床上，我幫你。」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

Chris：To be, or not to be; that's the question（。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近好忙，決定放飛自己想吃肉的心（
> 
> 半推半就下抵擋不住誘惑的半強制肉
> 
> 相信我，桃神父真的努力過了（

＿＿＿

 

 

在Chris的指示下，Sebastian脫下了長褲，只剩下上衣的神父袍坐到了床上，寬大的黑色布料在純白的床墊上散開來。

將雙手抵在床上，雖然不免在心中感到有些羞恥，但畢竟是自己說出口的要求，所以Sebastian還是忍住羞怯，曲起了膝蓋，分開赤裸的雙腿，將自身的私密處毫無遮掩地曝露在Chris的面前。

深呼吸做好了自我告誡後，Chris一腳跪在床上，將右手搭在Sebastian的膝蓋上，左手握著藥膏，一邊在心中默認聖經要自己冷靜別起異心，一邊想辦法專心仔細地觀察著Sebastian的傷處。

明亮的燈光照射下，Sebastian的下體一覽無遺地展現在Chris的眼前。

除了本身的體質以外，由於Sebastian很少外出，又是在父母嚴密的保護下，遇到Chris前從沒受過任何傷的肌膚顯得異常白皙，並因羞恥及莫名的興奮而染上了淡淡的紅潮。

而兩條光滑無瑕的大腿根部之間，是Sebastian與眾不同的雙性器官。在軟軟的男性器下方，本該是陰囊的位置上，有著一道細小的紅嫩肉縫，或許是由於方才洗過澡的緣故有些濕潤，並因緊張的低喘而微微抽搐。

Chris的目光彷彿灼燒著Sebastian，令他渾身發燙，自己胸腔內心臟的鼓動聲吵得Sebastian心神不寧，連自己都未曾仔細觀察的部分現在被一個剛認識不到幾個小時的男人認真注視的狀況讓Sebastian滿臉通紅，身軀都因緊張跟羞恥而微微地顫抖著。

「沒事……放輕鬆……」

感覺到Sebastian的不安，Chris抬起頭與Sebastian搖曳著不安的視線交會，露出了溫和的笑容安撫他，在看到Sebastian輕輕點頭之後才低下頭將視線移回了Sebastian的下體。

還不用往內部看，就可以看出兩旁細嫩的肉唇有些紅腫發熱，一想到這是剛才被自己強硬捅開來時所受的擦傷，Chris在心疼與自責之餘，竟也感到了一股燥熱從下腹湧上，連忙別開了眼神。

壓抑著內心異樣的情愫，拼命對自己說這只是塗藥，千萬不要再次衝動而去傷害到這個單純的孩子，Chris仰起頭做了個深呼吸後重新將視線回到Sebastian的股間，小心翼翼地用食指跟中指掰開有些紅腫的肉唇。

瞬間Sebastian的身體大大地抖了一下，Sebastian過度的反應讓Chris心一驚，抬頭看向他，關切地問道：「會痛？」

急促地喘了幾口氣後Sebastian搖了搖頭，滿臉通紅地輕聲說道：「還……還好……只是……」

雖然有點刺痛，但其實讓Sebastian身體震動的原因，是Chris手指碰觸到自己的私處時，所帶來的不可思議的電流，像是輕微的觸電感，讓Sebastian感到奇妙的燥熱從體內深處慢慢升起。

「只是？」

抿了抿下唇，自己其實也不知道究竟是怎麼回事的Sebastian只能再度搖頭，「沒事……你繼續……」

深深地望著Sebastian一會後，Chris低下頭，再次看向那處被自己用手指撐開來的部位。

仔細看可以看得到小小的濕潤肉洞內，有些磨破的肉壁以及內部一層薄薄的粉紅色肉膜，中央的小孔有些撕裂開來，邊緣還滲著血，並隨著喘息而微微收縮。

大概是由於Chris只進了一點頭就停了下來，並沒有完全撕裂Sebastian，所以雖然弄傷了Sebastian，但還沒有完全奪走他的貞操，這個事實讓Chris在安心之餘竟然也感到了失望。

一邊內心痛罵罵自己怎可有如此糟糕的想法，Chris一邊柔聲對低垂著頭脹紅了臉的Sebastian說道：「那我要塗藥了，大概會有些刺痛，你忍耐一下。」

「嗯……」

在看到紅著臉的Sebastian輕輕點頭後，Chris擠了些藥膏到自己手指上，屏住呼吸將藥膏塗到了Sebastian的外陰及內部。

私處內外冰涼的刺激讓Sebastian全身一震，忍不住啊了一聲。

而當Chris的手指更加深入後，Sebastian在異物侵入所帶來的些許刺痛之中，卻也感到了從未有過的莫名感受，又麻又癢，讓他下意識地想夾緊雙腿，卻因為卡在中間的Chris而無法辦到，只能揪住了身下的床單，繃緊身體忍耐這種陌生的刺激。

然而Chris的手指在自身敏感的內部蠢動的感覺讓Sebastian無法壓抑住體內被勾起的異樣感受，只好咬了咬顫抖的唇，輕喚眼前這個自己唯一能求助的人。

「Chris……」

「……怎麼了？」沉默了一會後，Chris明知故問地低聲回應Sebastian不安的呼喚。

不用Sebastian回答，Chris就可以輕而易舉地從Sebastian肉體上的反應察覺得到，Sebastian正因為自己在他下體塗藥而引發出了性欲。

證據就是他緩緩勃起的男性器，以及從他那溫熱的小小花穴內湧出，沾濕了Chris的手指，幾乎要將剛才所塗的藥給沖刷掉的淫液。

由於Chris停下了動作，慾望被吊著的Sebastian不知所措地開口，眨了眨濕漉漉的碧眼，迷迷糊糊地呢喃著：「我……我不知道……我那裡……好怪……你……你再摸一下那裡……」

「……你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「嗯嗯……我不知道……」

望著Sebastian低著頭，迷茫地望著自己，輕啟紅潤的唇瓣，含糊不清地吐露著凌亂的氣息，Chris有些出神地想，不知道的情況下還能如此成功地誘惑男人，大概是惡魔的本能吧。

然而那雙情慾之下仍然無法掩蓋住天真懵懂的眼神卻又像是天使般純潔，就跟他本身的體質一樣，集合了天使跟惡魔於一身，讓Chris既想好好呵護他，卻又想狠狠佔有他。

兩種矛盾的情緒在內心交戰，同時Chris也明白這也是來自於Sebastian本身的魔力，即使他不懂也不想，也阻止不了自己去誘惑男人上他，這是他的天性，不是他的錯，是他天生的體質。

為了安撫Sebastian的不安，Chris輕輕撫摩著Sebastian的大腿內側，卻沒想到此舉反而帶給了Sebastian快感，讓本就因肉體的異樣感受而迷惘疑惑的Sebastian更是感到了驚慌，開始掙扎了起來。

而Sebastian這麼一掙扎，壓垮了Chris內心最後的理性，讓他胸腔一熱，迅速抽出了手指，解開自己的褲頭，抓住了Sebastian的膝蓋，將他壓倒在床上，雙手卡住Sebastian的膝蓋窩，將醜惡的慾望抵在Sebastian盈滿愛液的紅嫩入口處。

「不……」

Chris突如其來的舉動讓Sebastian掙扎得更加厲害，但慌亂之下他怎麼都撼動不了壓在自己身上的Chris，不知所措地哽咽了起來。

「你說過不會傷害我的……」

看著在他身下的這個顫抖著身體，委屈的大眼中滿是淚水，哭得鼻子紅紅的小惡魔，Chris突然有種恍然大悟的感覺。

是了，這孩子的處子之身本就該屬於他，是天意如此，不然不會再三忍耐卻依然三番兩次的送上嘴邊。

他不收下這個天賜的禮物是會遭到天譴的。

被Sebastian的魔力完全控制住的Chris歪起了嘴角，笑得比他身下瑟瑟發抖的小惡魔還像個惡魔，甚至是邪惡的魔王。

「……我不會傷害你，剛開始會有一點痛，很快就會舒服了……這是你的本能，你只要放心去享受就好。」

說著，也不管Sebastian的抵抗，一個挺腰，將自身高聳的性器整根捅入了Sebastian早已潮濕不堪的肉穴裡，並不等對方適應就開始了抽插。

「啊啊！」

Sebastian的放聲尖叫也阻止不了Chris用陰莖狠狠貫穿Sebastian，並毫不容情地用火熱的肉棒大力摩擦著濕熱的肉壁，鮮血隨著透明的愛液被擠出，沾濕了床單。

鮮血的氣味讓Chris知道他真正破了Sebastian的身子，完全得到了Sebastian。這個認知讓Chris亢奮地像是初嘗禁果的青少年，緊緊扣著Sebastian的膝蓋，一下又一下地撞入他脆弱的體內。

被硬生生撕裂開來的劇痛使得Sebastian疼得眼淚直流，原本收起的灰色羽翼無意識地展了開來，在Chris激烈的抽插下無力搖晃，極度敏感的翅膀被壓在身下摩擦，大片羽毛也隨之散落，難以想像的疼痛迫使Sebastian顫抖哭喊。

「你騙我……好痛……好痛喔……求你……不要動……嗚嗚……」

被強行捅開並撐到極限的嫩肉不斷被粗熱的硬挺肉棒來回摩擦、頂撞，被操得渾身酸軟無力的Sebastian除了哭著求饒以外什麼都做不到。

然而慢慢地，伴隨著酸脹疼痛逐漸淡去，有種酥酥麻麻的奇妙快感慢慢從體內隨著Chris抽插的節奏湧了上來。

「嗚……啊……嗯……啊、啊……」

從Sebastian逐漸放蕩的呻吟聲，以及從內部泉湧而出的溫熱液體中，Chris可以清楚感覺得出來Sebastian剛被破處，還流著血就已經開始享受起了性的快感。

除了遺傳至他惡魔母親天生的淫蕩本能以外，沒有別的原因。

一邊猛力進出著Sebastian，Chris一邊低笑著問道：「不只有痛……對吧？」

「……嗯……」

望著堅硬的肉棒不斷在自己下身進進出出的情色景象，Sebastian忍著快感，紅著臉咬住下唇，輕輕點了點頭。

的確就像Chris所說的，裡面被肉棒頂撞得又痛又舒服，就連壓在身下磨擦著的翅膀都帶來了強烈的刺激，猶如強烈的電流，不斷貫穿他的身體，說不上是疼痛還是舒爽，他只知道他不想要Chris停下來，反而想要更多。

隨著Chris猛力的抽插，兩人結合的部位不斷有混著血液的白沫被擠出，快感一波又一波的襲擊著Sebastian，就像是浪潮拍打著，將Sebastian送上了首次體驗到的高潮。

「啊、啊……我……我要……啊……！」

在Chris的衝撞下，Sebastian弓起身子發出了尖叫，一陣痙攣後，從抖動的男性器上射出了些許白濁，被塞滿的花穴內更是湧出了大量溫熱的液體。

被收縮的肉壁絞緊的快感讓Chris也跟著射了出來，兩人大口喘著氣。

看著從Sebastian被操得紅紅腫腫的肉縫內滿溢而出的混雜著白濁與殷紅的半透明體液，Chris不由得有些得意地歪起了嘴角。

「……那麼舒服？第一次就被操到潮吹了？」

雖然不懂Chris所說的潮吹是什麼意思，但Sebastian可以從Chris的語氣中感覺得出來那一定不是什麼好話，即使還沒從初次高潮的餘韻中解脫出來，他也還是想辦法踢了Chris一腳以示抗議。

然而酸軟的腳所踢出了的攻擊軟綿無力，反而更加引發出Chris潛在的暴戾，抓起了Sebastian的兩隻腳，再一次重重插入。

「啊……！」高潮還沒退去的敏感身體被猛力插入，渾身酥麻的Sebastian只能仰起頭發出綿長的呻吟，很快就在Chris的抽插下化成一聲又一聲的嗚咽。

一邊操著Sebastian，Chris壓低上身，吻上了Sebastian，並抓著他顫抖的腰，抬起他的屁股，讓陰莖能頂入更深的內部。

被操得迷迷糊糊的Sebastian張開了嘴，任由Chris在自己的口腔內掠奪，並不時發出低泣與哀求。

「啊……啊……再……再用力點……啊！？」

當Chris順著Sebastian的意思，往更深處挺入時，突然感覺頭部頂到了一小處軟嫩的肉環，同時Sebastian高聲驚叫並全身顫慄。

放慢了抽插的動作，Chris有些驚訝地看著驚慌失措的Sebastian，喃喃低語：「連子宮都有……」

隨著體內深處被撞擊時感受到的酸脹酥麻，Sebastian不知所措地問道：「……子……子宮？」

「就是生孩子的地方……」不太清楚Sebastian的性教育究竟是到何種程度，Chris只能一邊緩緩抽插一邊回答：「如果我將精液射進去的話你就有可能懷上我的孩子，懂嗎？」

「懂……嗯……啊？」

在越發激烈的搖晃下Sebastian無力地點了點頭，然後慢慢地，睜大了原本迷濛的雙眼，恐慌地看著自己下身依然不斷被進出的地方。

……也就是說，他有可能會懷孕？

天啊，要是他懷孕了，爸爸媽媽會不會很生氣？會不會罵他？不，他不要懷孕，他不想被罵。

想到這裡，盡管全身痠軟無力，嚇壞了的Sebastian還是努力伸出雙手抵在Chris的胸前，顫聲哀求：「不……不要射進來……我不要懷孕……」

然而Chris只是用一種像是要吃了他的可怕眼神盯著他一會後，緊緊抓著Sebastian的腰，像是要貫穿他似地，無言地猛烈頂撞，幾乎要撞壞他的子宮。

強烈的酥麻快感伴隨著酸脹疼痛，以及害怕懷孕的恐懼讓Sebastian拼命搖頭，又哭又叫地喊道：「不要……不……啊……啊啊啊！」

然而所有的抵抗都是徒勞無功，Chris持續頂弄著Sebastian的子宮口，直到一下又深又重的衝擊，緊接著一股溫熱的黏稠液體注入了Sebastian的子宮內，又酸又脹的感受讓Sebastian全身不由自主地痙攣。

「好熱……我的……啊……我的裡面……」

一直等到Chris將精液都射入前，Sebastian只能癱軟在床上無力地低喘，一手覆在自己的小腹上迷迷糊糊地囈語。

當Chris拔了出來後，傻楞楞地看著從自己紅腫的小穴內流出的白濁一會，Sebastian忍不住委屈地哭了起來，他明明說過不要射在裡面的。

「我不要……不要懷孕……嗚嗚……」

「對不起……」

而直到這時才終於恢復理性的Chris只能愧疚地抱著哭得抽抽搭搭的Sebastian，輕拍他的背柔聲道歉。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

寧靜的教堂外，三個身影突然現身於黎明前的深沉黑暗中。

「這裡是這座小鎮唯一的教堂，」Natasha指著教堂，對身旁的Steve跟Bucky說道：「Sebastian的魔力就是在那裡被偵測到，雖然只有一瞬間。」

「也就是說Sebastian極有可能現在仍在這裡面。」

望著教堂，Bucky的胸口因不安而騷動。

他只能希望他們的寶貝兒子就在這裡面，並且，一切都還沒有太遲。

Steve像是安撫著Bucky般摟住了他的肩，並在他耳邊低語：「……我們進去吧。」

望著Steve，Bucky輕輕點了點頭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

太遲啦，小惡魔的貞操糊里糊塗就沒啦（Chris的命也倒數計時中（咦


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爸爸媽媽終於出現，還帶上了意外的真相

＿＿＿

 

 

「嗚嗚……」

伴隨著細微的水聲，Sebastian的抽泣聲斷斷續續地在房內響起。

如果現在有人闖入房內目擊到現場的景象，大概百分之兩百都會認為自己是在侵犯身下這名被矇著雙眼啜泣著的男孩吧，Chris自嘲地想。

重點是，不能算錯。

雖然更正確來說，他現在會把手指放入男孩的下體內，是為了已經侵犯過後（還內射）的事後處理。

「不要亂動，小傢伙，忍耐一下。」

低聲說著，Chris一手抵在Sebastian不停顫抖且時不時想要縮起的膝蓋上，施力分開，跪在他那雙稚嫩的大腿間，另一手小心翼翼地在方才被他蹂躪得紅腫不堪的下體上塗抹著紫色的藥膏。

抽動著身軀，被矇著雙眼的Sebastian委屈似地噘起了嘴唇，「我不是小傢伙……嗚嗚……輕點……很疼……而且我看不見你在做什麼很可怕……」

就像Sebastian所抱怨的，不能怪他抽抽搭搭地扭動著身體。

畢竟現在他的雙眼上被矇著從浴室拿來的草綠色毛巾，全身上下只批著一件白色的亞麻長袍，靠著床頭的牆壁，雙手不安地抱著枕頭，赤裸的雙腿開開地坐在床上，被迫將下身展露給方才強姦過自己的男人。

而這個才剛強姦過他還內射的男人正卡在自己的雙腿間，手指進到他被操得發熱生疼的私密處內，塗抹、攪動，弄得他渾身難受卻又有種難以啟齒的奇妙快感。

盡管Chris已經再三跟他保證，這次真的不會再傷害他，但是什麼都看不見的不安、會不會再一次被強姦的恐懼，再加上下體難耐的抽痛、冰涼的刺激，以及手指在內裡蠢動的異物感，還有羞恥心，這些都讓Sebastian無法止住顫抖與抽泣。

「沒辦法，Sebastian……我正在幫你塗藥，」Chris在心中悄悄嘆了一口氣，將視線從紅腫的私處移開，抬頭望著那張皺在一起的臉，臉上的毛巾都被他的淚水浸濕的模樣讓他又心疼又自責，只能放輕了手上塗藥的動作，一邊解釋一邊溫言安撫：「我想你的眼睛會不自覺散發出誘惑的魔力，只要注視你的眼睛我很可能又會被影響再次傷害你，我只好出此下策。」

綜合了之前的經驗來看，恐怕Chris每次失控的原因都是因為直視了Sebastian盈滿淚水的碧綠眼眸，那麼既然知道了原因，只要不去注視到他的雙眼就好。

也就是說，矇著雙眼並不是什麼情趣，而是為了避免Chris再次受到Sebastian魔力的影響。

所以剛剛抱著被自己操得渾身軟綿綿的Sebastian到浴室去做清理時，Chris就順手用毛巾遮住了Sebastian的眼睛。

或許真是奏效了，雖然在幫Sebastian搔刮出他射在體內的精液時，Sebastian全身顫抖還嗚咽著喘息時Chris還是難免心跳加速慾望高漲，但還在可以控制的範圍內。

當然，Chris也不可能一直矇著Sebastian的眼。

「等上完藥就好了，乖，再忍耐一下。」

在Chris一邊柔聲安撫，一邊更深入內部並將藥膏輕輕抹上了Sebastian的紅腫傷處時，男孩的全身都大大地一顫，但他只是加強了抱著枕頭的力道，輕輕地應了一聲。

「嗯……」

看著Sebastian委屈地咬著下唇，乖巧地點了點頭的可憐模樣，Chris心念一動，忍不住在心底暗叫一聲好險，要是沒矇住這小惡魔的眼睛，只怕他現在又要失控再次強暴這孩子了。

就在這個時候，Chris突然感到背脊一涼，一種他理應從未感知過卻又有些熟悉的巨大魔力出現在身後，氣勢洶湧地往他身上衝了過來。

他還來不及回過頭，就被一股強大的力道從床上猛烈撞擊到了地上。

「嗚！」

瞬間，伴隨著碰地一聲巨響，整個身體往堅硬的地面撞擊時的力道造成的強大衝擊讓Chris一時之間幾乎無法呼吸，只能倒在地上動彈不得，連究竟什麼狀況都無法確認。

他只聽得到Sebastian以及跟他聲線很像的另一個聲音同時響起。

「Chris？」

「Sebastian！」

緊接在兩道高亢緊迫的呼喚聲後的，是低得彷彿可以震動空氣的冰冷問句。

「……你在對我兒子做什麼？」

接下來襲擊Chris的，是全身被切割的劇痛。

連頭都無法抬起的Chris根本沒辦法開口，也看不見究竟是誰攻擊他，他唯一能感覺到的只有鋪天蓋地的靈力跟超乎想像的高熱，如同鋒利的刀片切割著他的肉體，伴隨著強烈的劇痛，大量的鮮血瞬間從全身上下被劃開的傷口中噴出，染紅了整間房。

然後，他就因失血過多而失去了意識。

由於雙眼被矇住，只能聽到聲音的Sebastian並不曉得發生了什麼事，只能驚慌失措地望著聲音的方向，直到感到自己被擁入了溫暖柔軟的懷抱，熟悉的氣息圍繞著他，緊接著是顫抖著呼喚自己的溫柔嗓音。

「Sebastian……」

當眼上的毛巾被拉開，重見光明的Sebastian第一眼看見的是自己的惡魔母親，那雙濕潤的眼眸正關切地望著自己，緊緊擁抱著他。

在Bucky身邊帶著溫柔微笑的是他的天使父親。

而Natasha則雙手抱胸地倚靠在門框上，帶著淺笑看著房內的狀況。

「媽媽……爸爸……Natasha阿姨？」

突然見到自己好久不見的父母，一想到兩人肯定是為了尋找離家出走的自己，Sebastian有種做了壞事被逮到的歉疚，同時也感到了安心。

「沒事了……別怕……欺負你的壞人已經解決了。」

然而接下來Steve的話以及撲鼻而來的濃重血腥味讓Sebastian心一驚，慌忙地四處張望。

「Chris！？」當Sebastian看見Chris全身是傷的倒在血泊中時，他嚇得立刻大叫了一聲，不顧自己下身赤裸，一心只想推開Bucky衝過去探視Chris的狀況。

看到Sebastian想要推開自己，就像是想要跳下床奔到Chris身邊察看他的傷勢的模樣，Bucky疑惑之餘更加重了擁抱他的力道，不讓自己好不容易找到的寶貝兒子再次脫離自己的懷抱。

扭動了幾下，發覺掙脫不開的Sebastian只能心急如焚地轉過頭去，睜著通紅的大眼睛，對著Bucky跟Steve哽咽著要求，「爸爸媽媽，求你們救救他好不好？」

來自寶貝兒子出乎意料的要求讓Bucky跟Steve面面相覷，再同時看向哭紅了眼的Sebastian。

「為什麼？」一邊問，Bucky輕輕撫摸著Sebastian的臉，並將視線往他光裸的下身望去，心疼又憤怒地咬了咬下唇，「他不是正在對你……做不好的事？」

剛才雖然算是一時衝動才會跟Steve同時做出攻擊，但一想到剛才循著聲音來到這裡所目擊到的畫面，Bucky就恨不得再次將已經失去生命跡象的那個男人千刀萬剮。

希望應該還沒發生什麼事，要不然……

父母凝視著自己的視線，以及回想起剛才所發生過的事，Sebastian就無法抑止臉上變得又紅又熱，低下了頭，小聲嚅囁著：「……他只是在幫我上藥……」

「上藥……？」愕然地跟Steve互望了一眼，Bucky心中七上八下地低聲問道：「為什麼要在那裡上藥？你們是不是已經……？」

Sebastian又羞又急地推了推Bucky，「那、那不重要啦！快點救他，他流那麼多血會死掉的！」

看到Bucky向自己求助的眼神，Steve跨步向前，板起了面孔，並搭住了Sebastian的肩膀，嚴肅地問道：「你先說清楚，Sebastian……他是不是對你做了什麼……」

「先救他！他真的是好人！」

「……傻孩子……被強姦了認為我是好人……」

就在Sebastian急得哭了出來的時後，忽然有些低啞的聲音從理應失去生命跡象的Chris的方向傳來，現場所有人都驚訝地看了過去，原本應該因為驚爆的發言而憤怒的Bucky跟Steve也都訝異地看著眼前不可思議的景象。

「放心，Sebastian，我不會死的。」

就像印證Chris的話，只見滿身鮮血的Chris勉力地撐起了身體，艱辛地轉過身，對Sebastian露出了苦笑，而他身上原本無數的傷口正在以肉眼可見的速度快速癒合中。

眾人目瞪口呆之中，原本倚在門口看戲的Natasha將視線在Chris臉上凝視了一會，看向Steve嚴肅地低聲問道：「……為什麼他身上會有你的羽毛，Steve？」

一臉驚愕的Steve在聽到Natasha那麼問，再加上看清楚了那張除了大鬍子及髮色外跟自己神似的面孔上自嘲般的笑容，原本瞪大的雙眼慢慢地縮起，臉上表情也越來越凝重。

與Bucky互望一眼後，Steve轉向坐在地上的血泊中，傷口已全數癒合，一臉笑容的Chris，開口低問：「難道你是三百多年前，賽倫鎮的那個小男孩……？」

「果然是你，你還記得我真是我的光榮……Sebastian的天使父親，」從滿地的血糊中站起身來，拍了拍身上的灰跟血汙，Chris朝著Steve伸出了右手，微笑道：「我該說託了你的福嗎？感謝你讓我變成了死不了的怪物。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

結果Steve並沒有跟Chris握手，但Chris也不以為意，只是以站在這個滿是鮮血的地方不好說話為由，帶著Steve他們來到了客廳，然後匆匆換過了衣服，並也帶給了Sebastian新的神父服，兩人身上都換上了素黑的神父服。

由於人證就在眼前，Steve跟Bucky很坦率地承認了他們在三百多年前觸犯了禁忌。

「……也就是說，三百多年前，你們在解決這裡的墮天使的時候，Steve為了一時的憐憫，觸犯禁忌用天使的羽毛隨意干涉了人類的命運。」

眾人圍在客廳裡的長桌邊，坐在主位上的Natasha雙手抱在胸前，看著坐在她右手邊的Steve，低沉著略帶磁性的嗓音說道。

「我那時候並不曉得……這會使人不死。」

臉上帶著內疚神情的Steve輕輕點了點頭。Sebastian被Bucky跟Steve夾在中間，Chris則是一個人坐在Natasha左手邊。

「正確來說，不是完全不死。」Natasha指著她用魔法變出來的一本羊皮書上的其中一頁，「這裡有記載，在大約三千多年前的第一個案例，這個天使跟你一樣，利用自己的羽毛救了一個被獻祭的少女，那名少女從此不老不死。」

看了沒甚麼情緒變化的Chris一眼，Natasha繼續說道：「後來那名少女忍受不了愛過的人一個接一個比他先死去的孤獨與痛苦，最後找上了惡魔，想辦法殺了那名天使。於是在那名天使死亡的同時，少女也跟著化成了灰燼。」

「所以妳說並不是完全不死……」

「對，被天使的羽毛拯救的人類，將與那名天使分享共同的壽命，」Natasha舉起了食指，在Chris跟Steve之間來回，「也就是說只要你活著，他就算被燒成灰都不會死，除非你死了，他馬上也會跟著化成灰消失。」

現場陷入了一陣靜默。

「……這就是為什麼利用羽毛救人是禁忌的原因？」一直摟著Sebastian的Bucky將視線從兒子身上看向Natasha，懷疑地問：「為什麼連身為大天使長的Steve都不知道的事妳會知道？」

Natasha嫣然一笑，「我可是掌管第八層地獄－－欺詐的魔君，所有關於天界地獄人間界的秘密我都知道的一清二楚。」

Sebastian天真無邪的讚道：「Natasha阿姨好厲害！」

「你這孩子嘴還是那麼甜，來，」Natasha變出一顆粉紅色包裝的糖果，笑著扔到Sebastian手中。

四人看著Sebastian開開心心地拆開包裝將淡紅色的糖果放進嘴中臉上浮現甜滋滋的笑容，各懷心事地沉默了一會後，Steve緩緩地開口：「……所以，我以為我救了他……」

「你知道那時候這附近曾熱中於墮天使們引起的女巫審判吧？」Natasha聳了聳肩，豎起食指指向望著Sebastian發呆的Chris，「可想而知這孩子受過怎麼樣的折磨，而且我得跟你說，雖然他怎麼都死不了，即使被燒成黑炭，但是一樣會感到跟常人一般的痛苦。」

也就是說，Steve因為一時心軟，反而造成了Chris幾百年來的孤單與痛苦。

在內心感到了深深的愧疚，Steve帶著滿滿的歉意看向Chris。

「對不起，我……」

「我很抱歉傷害了你們的兒子。」然而Chris打斷了Steve的道歉，並先一步開口，為自己對Sebastian所做過的事致上歉意，「我以為我可以抵擋魅惑的魔力，然而我高估了我自己……我強姦了Sebastian。」

聽到Chris那麼說，Steve跟Bucky內心原本已沉靜下來的憤怒又再度湧上了心頭，即使明知道這是Sebastian本身的魔力所造成的結果，而且Sebastian似乎對Chris很有好感。

代替立場複雜的Steve，Natasha開口問Chris，「……你一開始就知道他的真實身分？所以為了報復他們……」

「不，我並不是為了報復！」看著因Natasha的質疑而露出受傷神情的Sebastian，Chris感到心中一陣刺痛，趕緊解釋：「如果說我沒恨過你那就是說謊，但現在我可以一直幫助迷惘的人們，消除與人為害的惡魔，我很滿意現在的生活。」

「我只是想確認……一百多年前加入教廷時跟主教坦白過我的身世，他很快就跟我提到剛才那位女士所提起的案例，所以我一開始聽到Sebastian說我跟他的天使父親很像時我就想說不定你就是那名天使。」說完，看著Sebastian，Chris的聲音慢慢滲出一種無奈的溫柔，「而且，這孩子太單純了，要是讓他離開實在讓人放心不下……」

Bucky跟Steve互望了一眼，兩人交換了一下眼神，然後點了點頭，對Chris提議，「你願意跟我們一起到靈薄獄嗎？」

Chris眨了眨眼，「靈薄獄？」

「就是我們一家三口現在住的地方，既然你身上有Steve的羽毛，也算是我們的孩子，只要你願意，可以跟我們住在一起。」

想到要是Chris能跟他們一起回家，Sebastian臉上滿是藏不住的笑容，驚喜地望著他的惡魔母親，「真的？」

然而相較於Sebastian的歡欣，Chris卻只是搖了搖頭，「這裡是我的故鄉，雖然我的確遭遇過一些不好的回憶，但我現在做為神父，以及驅魔師，我在這裡過得很好，我並不想離開這座小鎮。」

「不會有人懷疑你一直長生不老嗎？」史蒂夫問道。

「我每隔一段時間都會離開這裡回到教廷，幾年後改變造型跟名字再回來，從沒有人覺得奇怪，只有教廷裡極少數人知道我的真實身分。」

「Chris……」

避開Sebastian失望的眼神，Chris對史蒂夫說道：「帶那孩子回去吧，他太單純，留在人間界太危險了。」

然而Sebastian卻低頭大叫了一聲：「不要！」

「Sebastian？」

其餘四人驚訝地看了過去，只見Sebastian低垂著頭，望著地面哽咽著說：「我……我想留下來……反正我回家也是一個人……而且Chris……一直孤孤單單的……我想陪著他……」

「你在說什麼？我剛剛才強姦過你……」

「你不是真的想要傷害我！」Sebastian猛地抬起頭，眼中滿是淚水，「我知道……都是因為我的能力……對吧？」

看著Bucky點頭，Sebastian又看向Chris，小聲地說：「……我不是很懂，但是我可以感覺得出來你是個很好很好的人……我……我想留下來……」

看著在自己身旁，滿臉通紅卻依然努力想要說出內心主張的Sebastian，Bucky內心有些惆悵，他明白不知不覺間他的孩子長大了，開始談戀愛了，想要離開他們的羽翼。

「……你對Sebastian怎麼想？」

「……怎麼想？」Chris驚訝地回問：「你該不會……」

「你的靈力留在了Sebastian體內……」Bucky重重嘆了口氣，「雖然我不清楚這跟我與Steve之間的標記作用是否相同……但你們之間會有連繫，他會想留在你身邊是種本能，就算硬帶Sebastian回去，也只是讓他痛苦而已。」

「Bucky說的對，」Steve接著Bucky的話，「而且我們還得籌備婚禮，會很忙，也沒什麼時間顧到他，我看不如就讓Sebastian留在這裡，我會設置結界保護，只不過……」

沉思了一會，Steve跟Bucky交換了耳語後，看向Natasha，「Natasha，你可以幫我們使用替身咒嗎？」

Natasha挑起了眉，將眼神在Steve跟Bucky之間來回，確認他們真的要那麼做後，嘆了口氣，伸出雙手，「……把你們的羽毛給我吧。」

在Steve跟Bucky各自拔下一根羽毛後，只見Natasha從兩人手中接過羽毛，攤開羊皮書，翻到其中一頁，兩手各自夾著一黑一白的羽毛，嘴中念念有詞地誦著咒文。

念完咒文後的同時，Natasha手中的羽毛突然發出了耀眼的光芒，並膨脹了起來，變成兩顆籃球大小的軟綿圓球，並長出了翅膀，甚至還有五官跟髮型，分別跟Steve以及Bucky神似。

「這是什麼？」Sebastian驚奇地睜大了雙眼。

「替身咒。」Natasha放開了手，看著兩顆圓球拍打著翅膀飛到了Sebastian身邊，圍繞著他打轉，最後停留在肩膀上，「可以利用羽毛做出的迷你替身，擁有本體百分之一的能力，以及智慧，還能透過替身感知道替身所感知的一切。」

在望著與自己還有Bucky的替身嬉戲的Sebastian一會後，Steve看向Chris，「只要這兩個替身守護，無論發生什麼事，我都能第一時間趕過來。」

Chris笑了笑，「也就是說……這是用來監視我的？」

「我希望你用保護來形容。」Steve也微笑著。

盡管內心裡的確對Chris充滿了歉疚，那也不代表Steve跟Bucky會那麼輕易放任他們在一起。

而完全感覺不出來平靜笑容下幾乎要滿溢而出的險惡氣氛的Sebastian只是滿臉笑容地撫摸著在自己臉上磨蹭著的兩顆圓球，笑著問：「我該怎麼稱呼他們？」

Steve還沒回答，Chris就先浮現出好好神父般的笑容，對Sebastian笑道：「我想，你可以叫他們爸爸球跟媽媽球。」

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話主要是盾冬，還有相當中二的設定，能吃再點吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

在Natasha的幫忙下，Steve將替身咒所變化出來的Steve的替身及Bucky的替身－－或者用Chris所取的渾名稱呼，就是爸爸球跟媽媽球－－留在了Sebastian身邊後，跟Bucky一同在教堂四周設置了結界，將所有非人類的生物隔絕在結界之外。

只要沒有得到Sebastian及Chris兩人的同意，並同時開口邀請，那麼不只是惡魔，就算是天使也無法闖入結界，唯一不會受到結界魔力影響的只有施術者的Steve跟Bucky他們兩人而已。

再加上他們的替身守護，這樣一來就能夠保證孩子們的安全，除非是遇到比Steve跟Bucky魔力更強大的存在。

但目前為止就他們所知，那樣的存在相當稀少，並且都是他們所熟知的人物，比如曾為熾天使長的Thor。

雖然Thor對人類頗有好感，也不會沒事傷害人類，但他目前身為墮天使首領的兄弟Loki就不同了。

不知為何原因，當時的Loki身為智天使長卻比惡魔還要憎恨人類，當初的惡魔與天使之間的天地大戰就是在Loki惡意煽動之下所挑起的戰爭。

後來大戰漸趨平息後，Thor才發現原來始作俑者是Loki，而且他還趁機跑到人間界作亂，導致人間界陷入了黑暗時代。

在Thor親自到人間界捕捉Loki後，兩人之間的對峙毀滅了一個城市，兩敗俱傷的結果下，Thor悻悻然回到天上，而Loki則是率領著墮天使們躲藏在人間界。

由於自身的失誤以及兄弟的叛亂，Thor主動降職，將天界最高領導的熾天使長之位讓給重新復出的Steve，目前大部分時間都在人間界尋找Loki中。

Steve所施予的這個結界，主要是用來隔絕Sebastian的魔力氣息，以免被遊蕩在人間界的墮天使們發現，要是讓Loki知道這一點，搞不好會拿來利用。

除了身為Thor好友，又是目前天界領導的Steve跟地獄君主Bucky獨生子的Sebastian可以同時用來威脅天界與地獄以外，Steve觸犯禁忌利用自己的羽毛干涉人類命運這件事，也是足以動搖天界的大醜聞。

當然，對Steve來說比起醜聞，最重要的還是孩子們的生命安危。

雖然Chris擅自對Sebastian出手，不顧他的意願強暴了他，但嚴格來說，他也是被Sebastian本身的魔力控制的受害者。

而且，如果不是Steve當年的一時心軟，Chris的命運就不會被扭曲，擁有Steve羽毛的Chris也算是他的孩子，所以盡管他的心裡還是無法不對自己的寶貝兒子被傷害感到憤怒，但他也覺得自己有義務跟責任照顧他。

在Natasha的幫忙下確認結界完美無缺後，Steve對Sebastian跟Chris說道：「你們可以利用替身主動跟我們連絡，我們都會第一時間趕到。」

接過Steve的話，Bucky溫柔地擁抱了Sebastian，「記得，不管發生什麼事，只要你想找我們，隨時都可以呼喚我們。」

「嗯，我知道。」回抱了Bucky，以及同時擁抱他們的Steve，Sebastian輕聲說道：「你們也要保重。」

站在他們身後的Chris認真地開口：「你們放心吧，我一定會好好照顧Sebastian。」

在Steve跟Bucky做出回應之前，Natasha就釘了一句：「不要照顧出小生命就好了。」

看了縮在Bucky懷中滿臉通紅的Sebastian，Chris稍微思考了一下，誠實的回答：「……我盡量。」

擁抱著Bucky跟Sebastian的Steve立刻抬起頭皮笑肉不笑地看向他，「你說什麼？」

Chris也不甘示弱地回以滿面的笑容，「身為神父，我無法做出不能完全保障的承諾。」

Steve的笑容僵在當場，而Bucky也下意識地加重了擁抱Sebastian的力道，甚至還想乾脆就這樣強硬地把Sebastian帶回家。

然而，他們都明白比起隨意許下承諾，Chris卻選擇了誠實以對，這點相當彌足珍貴。

在凝視了Chris許久後，Steve跟Bucky對望了一眼，同時點頭，下定決心鬆開了手。

「Sebastian就麻煩你照顧了。」

在Bucky放開了Sebastian並那麼對Chris交代後，Chris用誠懇而嚴肅的表情點了點頭。

「我會的，除了小生命以外，請你們不用擔心。」

現場原本和緩的空氣又再度僵硬起來，Natasha近乎佩服地嘆了一口氣，「你也太老實了點……」

而Chris只是理所當然般的笑著，「誠實是做人的根本。」

「你難道沒有因為太過老實而吃過虧？」

「反正我死不了。」

「……原來如此。」

看著Chris彷彿對一切漠然的笑容，Natasha恍然大悟。

正常狀況下，為了明哲保身，一般人類都會或多或少學著說謊，然而Chris無論如何都死不了，因此就算說實話可能會給自己帶來危險，他也無所謂。

看到Steve露出了歉疚的表情，Chris連忙解釋：「請不要誤會，我並沒有任何抱怨或責備的意思，只是述說一個事實。」

「……如果你有什麼願望，都可以跟我說，我會盡可能幫你實現。」

在Steve那麼說後，Chris挑起了眉，抬起右手放到了下巴上做出了思考的模樣。

「……比如說請將Sebastian嫁給我？」

這次除了說出問題發言的Chris以外，其他四人都各自用不同的表情僵直著身軀看著他，Sebastian的臉更是紅得像要滴出血來。

「開玩笑的，請你們別當真。」說完，Chris笑了笑，握住自己胸前的十字架，真誠地對Steve及Bucky再次保證：「無論如何，我都會保護好Sebastian的安全，用我的生命保證。」

「……反正你死不了，是吧？」Natasha壓低了聲音。

Chris微笑著，用一雙跟Steve極其相似的蔚藍凝視著Sebastian，「是的，因為我死不了，所以我能夠保證，就算粉身碎骨我也會保護好他。」

「Chris……」

不知怎地，Chris的話語跟眼神讓Sebastian心跳加速的同時又有種想哭的衝動，趕緊低下了頭。

「……謝謝你，我們相信你的保證。」

最後一次，Bucky抱住了Sebastian，在他額頭上輕輕印上祝福的一吻。

「我們要回去了，記得一定要照顧好自己，Sebby。」

「嗯……我會的，」在Bucky鬆開了手後，抱著父母替身的Sebastian面露不捨地看著他的父母，帶著哽咽的輕聲低語：「謝謝你們，爸爸、媽媽……再見……」

摟著Bucky，依依不捨地與孩子們道別之後，一眨眼間Steve他們就回到了靈薄獄。

「謝謝妳的幫忙，Natasha。」

「沒什麼，只是小事一樁，有空我也會常去看看Sebastian的。」

目送著Natasha離去後，Steve跟Bucky回到了家中，對下屬交代了一些事後，兩人回到了臥室內。

坐在床上，望著自己的左手，Bucky若有所思地低著頭。

察覺到Bucky的心情，Steve也輕輕在Bucky身旁坐了下來，並溫柔地環抱住他的腰，在他的臉頰上輕吻。

「不用擔心Sebastian，Bucky，有結界保護，而且還有我們的替身會代替我們守護Sebastian，所以沒事的……你也累了吧，好好睡吧。」

「嗯……」

聽了Steve的柔聲安慰，壓抑著內心的失落感，Bucky抬起頭對Steve微微一笑，然後將頭靠在Steve的肩膀上，緩緩閉上了眼睛。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在襲擊全身難以想像的劇痛，以及強烈的耳鳴及暈眩中，Bucky艱難地張開了雙眼，映入他眼簾的是一片暗紅色的天空。

眨了眨眼，Bucky才意會過來，暗紅色的並非天空，而是他滿臉的血汙遮蓋住了自己的面孔及視線。

仰躺在地面的Bucky用盡全身的力氣掙扎，也只能稍微移動自己的眼珠，看向自身最痛的地方。

當看到自己左肩斷面還兀自在流血的傷口時，Bucky才想起自己左邊的翅膀跟著左手一起被斬掉了。

也許，他的生命差不多要走到盡頭了。

但是，他不能就這樣死去，他答應過Steve，要陪著他直到時間的盡頭。更何況，現在他的肚子裡還有他跟Steve的孩子。

『我不想死，我還想活下去！』

在內心裡嘶吼著，倒在血泊中的Bucky朝著天空拼了命地伸出了右手，但是那片天空是那麼的遙遠，就算用再多的力氣還是永遠摸不到。

大戰還在持續，但他恐怕就要孤獨一人死在這個地方了。

不可思議地是他並不覺得痛，只是隨著渾身的血往外流而感到越來越冷。

他很想見Steve一面，非常非常的想看到Steve，想聽到他的聲音，因為他就快要再也見不到Steve了，永遠的。

Bucky耳邊響起了在分開作戰前，Steve跟自己說的最後一句話－－『等戰爭結束後，我們再來一起好好想一想孩子的名字吧。』

也許就是因為那句話才讓自己拖到現在而沒有立刻死去。

眼淚一直不斷從Bucky的眼中流出，盡管越來越衰弱，Bucky依然不死心地拼命朝空中伸展著右手。

他真的不想死，不只是為了自己，不管是為了Steve，還是體內正孕育著的，尚未出生的生命，他都不能輕易放棄。

就在Bucky快要失去力氣，幾乎快要看不清眼前的景象，拼命伸出的右手就要無力的垂下前，Bucky突然感覺到有一股強大的力量握住了自己的右手，並有力地把自己拉了起來，並用力緊抱在溫暖的懷中。

「Bucky！！」

撕心裂肺地呼喊著自己名字的聲音是如此熟悉，使得Bucky努力聚起渙散的眼神，用盡所有力氣只為了看向前方。

當他看清面前這個將自己抱在懷中，一臉蒼白望著自己的人正是他一直想著的Steve時，被他那對巨大的白色羽翼包裹著的Bucky開心地張嘴想叫Steve的名字，卻不由自主噴了一口血到Steve的胸前跟臉上。

恍惚中，Bucky看到Steve似乎喊著甚麼，但是Bucky已經什麼都聽不見了。

看著眼淚混著血與汙泥不斷從Steve的眼中落下，Bucky只能努力撐起笑容，嘴裡嚅喃著想說些甚麼安慰Steve的話，然而他怎麼也說不了。

視界越來越模糊，直到一切都墮入了黑暗中，最後留在Bucky的心中的只有對Steve的愛戀與歉意。

抱歉，抱歉，Steve，我好想和你一起繼續走下去。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……cky……Bucky……Bucky？」

伴隨著有些急迫的呼喚聲，Bucky感到自己的身體被輕輕搖晃著。

他睜開了眼睛，眼前卻是一片模糊，黑暗中隱約能看出近在眼前的Steve正皺眉望著自己。

「Steve……？」

喃喃自語著，Bucky眨了眨眼，抹去從眼角滲出的淚水，讓視線變得清晰。

Steve擔心地望著Bucky一會，伸出手撫摸著Bucky濕潤的臉龐，輕聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

「嗯……」

輕輕點了點頭，Bucky想著那個夢，或者該說回憶－－上一次大戰時，因為一時疏忽，才會導致自己受了幾乎致命的重傷的瀕死體驗。

當然他並沒有死，失去的左手跟左翼也在Steve的幫忙下重生。

後來在其他現場的目擊證人的告知下，Bucky才知道，當時在用大量法力治療了他之後，Steve立刻將重傷的自己送到負責治癒的布魯斯那裡，然後在盛怒之下隻身闖入第七地獄，將傷了Bucky的第七君主以及整座第七地獄的軍勢消滅殆盡。

而那時候還在Bucky肚子裡尚未完全成形的小生命，如今已經長大，還用自己的意志選擇留在人間界。

下意識地將手覆在自己平坦的小腹上，Bucky將臉靠向Steve的胸膛，閉上眼睛聆聽著那穩健的心跳聲。

輕輕地，Bucky敞開了唇瓣，低聲呼喚著他的伴侶，「……Steve……」

「嗯？」

「我想去那裡……我們第一次相遇……第一次結合的那個地方。」

「……現在？」

在Bucky沉默著點頭後，Steve沒有再多說什麼，只是將他擁得更緊，緊接著下一瞬間，他們就從原本臥室的床上，同時變換到在陽光普照的草地上，一棵枝葉繁茂的大樹下。

這裡是曾經的地上樂園－－伊甸園。

在伊甸園內，黑夜永遠不會降臨，只有無盡的永晝及晴空。

自從亞當跟夏娃偷嘗禁果被逐出伊甸園後，上帝就將伊甸園移至了天界與人間界交界的地方並封鎖起來，派遣智天使們交替看守著伊甸園的入口，只有尚未成熟的年幼天使或年幼惡魔才能進入伊甸園嬉戲。

不過基本上伊甸園平時不會有任何人進入，因為這裡除了一望無盡的草原，流動的清澈溪水，以及長滿了鮮美果實的大樹以外，什麼都沒有。

而其中，最大的樹，就是知善惡樹，也是Bucky跟Steve現在所在的地方，當年亞當跟夏娃就是偷嘗了這棵樹的果實，才會被逐出伊甸園。

Bucky就是在這棵大樹之下第一次遇見Steve，也是在這棵樹下，第一次與Steve結合。

打從一出生Bucky就擁有與眾不同的肉體，盡管並非夢魔這種下等惡魔，但Bucky同樣擁有雙性體質，只要性成熟後，就能夠自由操控愛欲。

但他從未使用過這個能力，因為早在剛覺醒時他就在Steve的幫忙下封印了自己掌控愛欲的能力，轉化為戰鬥能力。

而那時候，Steve不只沒有嫌棄他擁有兩套性別的怪異身軀，還不斷柔聲傾訴著他有多麼美好，讓Bucky因羞澀跟感動而忍不住落淚。

回想著當時的情景，Bucky伸手環上了Steve的肩，輕聲問道：「你還記得嗎……我們在這裡……」

「我當然記得……」Steve抱起了Bucky的雙腿，將他輕輕壓在樹幹上，捧起了他的臉，「我永遠忘不了當時的你有多美……你現在也是……你是這個世界上最美的……Bucky……」

如此低語著的Steve，跟當時同樣低語著類似話語的Steve重疊在一起，引起了Bucky的心臟一陣顫動，忍不住笑了起來，大顆大顆的淚水卻不停從眼中滑落濕熱的臉頰。

「只有你……才那麼認為……」

在Bucky哽咽著回應後，Steve微笑著低下了頭，吻上了他顫抖的唇。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

卡肉的原因是因為伊甸園並不是做那種事的地方（先懺個悔（毆爛


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久沒更這篇啦～感謝還記得的朋友～雖然標題是神父與小惡魔，不過本話為天使惡魔的盾冬回（或者該說Steve回XD），沒看過前面的沒關係，這一話主要是Steve回想起自己與Bucky相遇的童年回憶，直接看應該也沒問題，只要知道Steve是天使，Bucky是惡魔就好。
> 
> 天使惡魔AU的中二設定＋前面幾篇有雙性生子＋RPS，還請注意

＿＿＿

 

 

伊甸園內，太陽永遠在天空正中，無盡永晝的溫暖陽光隨著和煦的微風，透過知善惡樹的葉間縫隙，在樹下擁抱著的兩人身上舞動著光影的變幻。

Steve背後兩對純白的翅膀輕柔包覆著Bucky顫抖的黑色羽翼，捧著Bucky因淚水而濕熱的臉龐，感受著唇上的溫軟甜蜜，望著在眼前顫動著的濕潤睫毛，忍不住一邊吻著Bucky一邊喃喃輕喚。

「Bucky……」

相貼的雙唇間，伴隨著濕熱氣息，來自Steve的低聲呼喚讓Bucky渾身一顫，輕聲嘆息著，慢慢睜開雙眼，與Steve相望。

看著那對如湖水般蕩漾的綠眸，Steve內心一陣強烈的悸動。

如果不是當初與這雙溫柔清澈的灰綠相望，如果沒有在這裡遇見Bucky，他不會是現在的Steve，他不會知道什麼是活著的意義，也不會像現在這樣感受到真心相愛的喜悅。

有記憶以來，Steve就跟神一起待在最純粹潔淨的至高天成長，那裡是一片純白無瑕的世界，除了神跟Steve以外，沒有其他的存在，也沒有時間的概念。

有一天，神又要沉眠前忽然問他：「我睡覺的時候，你一個人會不會寂寞？」

在被神詢問之前，Steve從沒意識過，什麼是寂寞，所以他只是單純好奇地問道：「什麼是寂寞？」

那時候的Steve猶如一張純白的紙，或者該說，一個中空的人偶。

雖然醒著時神會跟Steve說話，但大部分時候神都在睡覺，也沒教過他除了說話以外的東西，所以他理所當然不會寂寞－－因為他什麼感情都沒有，只是默默地聆聽神的話。

神沉默了許久，用Steve曾未看過的表情摸了摸他的頭，然後，神向Steve說了伊甸園的故事。

關於神創造出了一對男女－－亞當跟夏娃，為了讓他們能永遠無憂無慮地幸福快樂生活，還為他們創造出了地上樂園，然而他們卻背叛了上帝的愛，擅自吃了知善惡樹的果實，還將罪惡怪罪到彼此，甚至是上帝身上，在失望跟憤怒之下，神將亞當跟夏娃趕出了伊甸園的故事。

說完，神再度沉默地望著Steve了一會後，問道：「想去伊甸園看看嗎？」

Steve點了點頭後，神將手放到Steve頭上，低聲說：「那麼，只要你心裡想去，閉上眼睛想著伊甸園就可以去到那裡，而當你想離開，也只需要在心裡想著回到這裡。」

於是，當神再度沉眠後，Steve照著神所指示地閉上了眼睛，再度睜開時，他就來到了這裡－－地上樂園，伊甸。

與純白無瑕的至高天不同，伊甸園內藍天白雲、綠草如茵，黃澄澄的太陽散發著溫暖的光芒，清澈透明的河流中間有一處微微隆起的小山丘，丘陵上有一棵參天巨木，濃密的枝葉上，結滿了鮮紅的果實。

面對第一次見到的色彩，Steve一時之間呆住了，傻傻地望著眼前的景像，直到一個稚嫩而柔軟的嗓音在Steve頭上響起。

「你是誰？」

他從來沒聽過那麼可愛的聲音，心臟忽地一跳，抬頭往上看，一位看上去跟自己差不多大的少年坐在樹幹上，一手抓著樹枝，一手抓著一顆果實。

少年有著一頭棕色的短髮，身穿暗紅色的連身長袍，黑色的繩帶寬鬆地繫在腰間，膝蓋以下赤裸的雙腿在空中搖晃，背後一對漆黑的羽翼，晶瑩剔透的眼眸透露著好奇，低頭對Steve熱情洋溢的友善微笑。

「我沒見過你，你也是偷溜進來的？看起來比我還小，你的翅膀呢？你是天使？還是惡魔？我是James，你可以叫我Bucky，你叫什麼名字？」

在Bucky連珠炮似的疑問過後，Steve才第一次意識到，他也不知道自己是什麼？是天使還是惡魔？神從來沒跟他說過，甚至連名字都沒有的他不知道該怎麼回答Bucky，只好沉默不語。

見Steve沉默地盯著自己，Bucky沒有生氣，只是笑了笑，摘下一顆果實，扔給Steve。

「不想說就算啦，你要吃吃看這個嗎？」

反射性地接過Bucky扔過來的紅色果實，但從來沒有吃過任何東西的Steve不曉得該怎麼辦，只是看了看比自己掌心大一些的紅色果實，又看了看Bucky。

「很好吃喔！」晃了晃手中的鮮紅果實，Bucky示範似地咬下一大口，一邊咀嚼一邊大力點頭。

模仿著Bucky的動作，Steve咬下了一口果實，清脆的果肉跟酸甜的汁液立刻流入他的口中，這是他第一次品嘗到的食物，Steve心中充滿了不可思議的感動。

「……真的很好吃……」

「是吧！」

看著Bucky臉上有些得意的純真笑容，不知道為什麼，Steve的心臟突然開始快速跳動，好像有股暖流，慢慢擴散到全身，這是他第一次體會到的感受。

先吃完了手中果實的Bucky並沒有出聲催促，也沒有任何厭煩，只是笑嘻嘻地邊看著Steve吃，邊自顧自地說著。

「看你的樣子跟靈氣，應該是階級相當高的天使吧？你住在哪裡？你是怎麼進來的？我住在第二層地獄，父神說等我長大就要我管理那裡，所以我正在學習怎麼當一個君主，不過學習管理跟控制魔力真的好累，忍不住就偷溜過來，本來只是想測試一下我的能力，沒想到輕輕鬆鬆就讓守門的天使放我進來。」

Bucky說的都是Steve不懂的事，所以他只能默默地聆聽，而且聆聽本來就是他最擅長的事，最重要的是，Steve覺得Bucky的聲音好聽極了，他只想一直聽下去。

所以在Bucky說話的時候，Steve就只是一直凝視著他。

Bucky說了一會，也許是因為Steve一直都沒有回應，Bucky的笑容變成帶著歉意的表情。

「抱歉，都是我在說話。」

不知為什麼，看著Bucky露出這樣的表情，Steve感到胸口像是被針刺到般難受，還沒想到為什麼，Steve的嘴就自己說出：「……不用道歉，我喜歡聽你說話。」

「真的？」

見Steve點了點頭，Bucky臉上再度綻放起笑容，從樹上跳了下來，慢慢走到他面前。

「太好了，我也想再多說一點，不過我該回去啦，你以後還會來嗎？」

看著Bucky的笑容，感到心上的針也消失了的Steve鬆了一口氣，再次點頭。

「那我以後還能在這裡看到你了？」

盡管Steve又一次用沉默代替回答，但Bucky依然對他展現著親切的笑容。

「那，希望下次再見面，你會願意告訴我你的名字。」

然後Bucky揮了揮手，轉身拍動著黑色羽翼，離開了伊甸園。

獨自一人留在原地的Steve怔怔地望著Bucky背影消失的方向，許久，才喃喃地念著：「……Bucky……」

不可思議地，光是念著Bucky的名字，Steve就覺得胸口暖洋洋的，臉頰也熱乎乎的，撫著自己的左胸，心臟正在裡面快速博動。

許多感受，都是遇到Bucky後第一次體會到，同時，Steve也開始產生了各種疑問，其中，他最想知道的，就是自己究竟是什麼。

當他回到了至高天，看到原本應該在沉眠的神帶著微笑坐在他面前時，Steve有些驚訝，但神只是溫柔地問他：「伊甸園如何？」

「很漂亮……」

嘴裡喃喃地回應著，浮現在Steve心中的，卻不是伊甸園的風景，而是Bucky的笑容。

但不知為何，Steve不想對神說出他在那遇見Bucky的事，而且，現在他心裡還有揮之不去的疑問，於是他抬起頭望著神。

「父親……我是什麼？天使還是惡魔？我有名字嗎？」

面對Steve第一次主動發出的疑問，神有些驚奇地睜大了雙眼，笑著回問：「你想要名字嗎？」

在Steve點頭後，神一手放在下巴上，思考了一會。

「讓我想想……嗯，就這個名字。」

雙手一拍，滿臉笑容地看著Steve，神站起身，將雙手放在Steve的頭上，在神的掌心內，一頂光輝的圓環在Steve頭上閃耀著。

「我現在贈你名與冠冕，從此你名為Steven，身為大天使，」神的聲音充滿了威嚴，卻又相當柔和，「你將代表我的不朽、欣喜、正義、生命，以及榮耀。」

爆發出強烈炫目的光芒，光環消失在Steve頭裡，下一瞬間，Steve感到從自己身體內側泉湧而出的魔力，原本光滑無瑕的背上冒出了四片純白的羽翼。

「喜歡這個名字嗎？Steven。」

得到了神的恩賜與祝福，比起魔力、四片羽翼，以及神所賜與的榮耀，Steve更為自己得到的名字跟身分感到欣喜。

「謝謝你，父親！」

緊握著雙手，看著神的笑容，Steve心裡浮現的卻是Bucky的笑容，心裡滿滿的全是只想趕緊再見到Bucky，將自己的名字告訴他的衝動。

於是等到神又再次沉眠後，Steve立刻抱著期待跟緊張的心情再次來到了伊甸園。

高大的知善惡樹上，Bucky就像第一次相遇時一樣坐在樹幹上，一對黑色的羽翼在他背後展開。

一見到Bucky，Steve的心臟又不聽使喚地快速跳動，腦袋也陷入一片空白，在他還沒想到接下來該怎麼做前，發現到Steve出現在樹下的Bucky就開心地揮舞著右手。

「你終於來了，我一直在等你！」說著，Bucky從樹上跳了下來，來到Steve面前，望著他背後的四片白色羽翼，晃動著自己的黑色羽翼，「你果然是天使，還有四片翅膀。」

「Bu……Bucky……」

用細若蚊鳴的聲音喊著Bucky的名字，他想趕快跟Bucky說出自己的名字，但看著近在眼前的Bucky，Steve只覺得胸口像是要脹了開來，緊閉著嘴唇老半天說不出話。

Steve幾乎從沒主動說過話，不知道該怎麼開口，但當他緊張地望向Bucky，卻是望進一雙溫柔的綠眸，Bucky沒有任何不耐煩，稍微低下頭，用友善的笑容望著Steve。

Bucky的微笑慢慢安撫了Steve，讓他慌亂緊張的情緒逐漸平復下來。

「我……我叫做Steven。」

聽到Steve終於鼓起勇氣自我介紹，Bucky臉上的笑容更加亮麗，Steve原本平靜的心又開始亂了起來，特別是在Bucky嘴裡念出了自己的名字後，比起第一次從神那裡聽到這個名字，更讓Steve覺得歡喜。

「Steven……Steven……」嘴裡念念有詞地重覆著Steve的名字，Bucky抬起了頭，想了一下，提議道，「我覺得Steve比較可愛，我可以叫你Steve嗎？」

看著Bucky說著Steve時，在尾音噘起的嘟嘟嘴，Steve臉紅心跳之下，除了拼命點頭，什麼都做不到。

「Steve！」

Bucky滿臉笑容地再次喊出了Steve，Steve在歡喜之餘，也低聲地回應：「Bucky。」

聽到Bucky用他那溫軟的聲音呼喚著自己，Steve比什麼都還要開心，他可以輕易就捨棄神所賜與的名字，如果Bucky喜歡叫他Steve，那他就是Steve。

從那之後，Steve就常常會去伊甸園，有時候Bucky在，有時候Bucky不在，Bucky在的時候，他會聽著Bucky對他說關於他所不知道的世界的是而Bucky不在的時候，Steve會坐在知善惡樹下，閉上雙眼，在內心描繪著Bucky的身影及呼喚著自己的聲音。

後來Steve慢慢長成青年模樣的某一天，神又問了他同樣的問題，「我睡覺的時候，你一個人會不會寂寞？」

在遇到Bucky前，他連什麼是寂寞都不明白，但是現在，Steve毫不猶豫點頭。

「跟不能再見到Bucky的寂寞相比呢？」

神接下來的問題，讓Steve嚇了一大跳。

「父親早就知道Bucky？」

神只是微微一笑，「我知道這世上所有事情。」

「……那麼，請你告訴我，父親，你為什麼創造出我？我是為了什麼而存在？」

「……你想知道的話，自己去尋找吧，等你找到了你認為的答案，再回來跟我說，我會告訴你，你找到的答案是否為正解。」

第二天，Thor跟Loki來到了至高天，那是Steve第一次見到除了Bucky及神以外的存在。

「這孩子是Steve，就如同他的名字，代表著我的光輝及榮耀，也是你們最小的弟弟，從今天開始，我將他交給你們，你們必須教導他、保護他、關愛他，但不能限制他的自由。」

神讓他們帶Steve到至高天的下一層，也就是以Thor為首的大天使們居住的原動天，在那裡，才真正開始學習關於這個世界的一切，也迎來了巨大的改變。

原本Steve在至高天的生活孤獨而單純，除了神醒來時陪神說話外，就是在伊甸園跟Bucky跟Bucky一起度過。

然而，現在的Steve是所有天使惡魔都欣羨敬畏的存在，只有Bucky一點都沒變，只要Steve到伊甸園去，Bucky總是用一樣的笑容，溫柔地陪伴著他。

Steve是後來才知道，伊甸園是多麼特殊的聖地。

盡管幼小的天使跟惡魔可以在得到負責看守出入口的智天使們的允許，到伊甸園中玩耍，但除此之外的所有天使與惡魔中，就連曾經的天使之首，熾天使長的Thor以及曾經負責管理伊甸園的前智天使長Loki都必須經過上帝的恩准。

也就是說，除了神以外的眾生萬物中，唯有Steve擁有可以自由來去伊甸園的能力。

這座伊甸園是他跟Bucky相遇、相知，更是相愛的秘密基地，Steve永遠不會忘記，第一次在這裡遇見Bucky時的衝擊，第一次在這裡結合的歡愉，以及他們在這裡共同度過的所有幸福時光。

從兩人在這座伊甸園初次邂逅的那一瞬間開始，直到現在，Bucky一直都占據著Steve心中最重要的位置，甚至比起創造出他的父神還要重要。

他也是在遇到Bucky之後才知道，自己是什麼。

可以說，父神創造了Steve，但他真正的生命，是從遇見了Bucky之後才開始的。

「……怎麼了，Steve？」

「我只是想……」因Bucky的呼喚而回神的Steve臉上展露出微笑，溫柔地吻在那雙紅潤濕熱的唇上，「能夠在這裡遇見你，是上帝送給我最美好的禮物。」

「……你才是我最好的禮物……」Bucky臉上洋溢著幸福，眼中淚水盈眶，顫抖著說，「你給了我……嗯……」

沒等Bucky把話說完，Steve就再度吻上了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

因為要寫隊長生賀，這篇就先寫到這裡，因為想寫他們初次結合的過程，所以下一回應該還是盾冬回，標題上的兩人戲份大概還要至少兩回後吧XD

順便提一下，雖然我想應該大家都知道，Steven不是我瞎掰的，官設裡Steve全名是Steven Grant Rogers，因為Bucky叫他Steve，所以後來Steve就把Steve當作自己的名字了，（Bucky的Bucky則是Bucky對Steve自我介紹時自稱的Bucky（好拗口（

最後附上一張Bucky與Steve初次邂逅的塗鴉～

 

[](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/0703_%EF%BC%90.jpg)

 

~~Steve不是在偷看Bucky的內褲~~


End file.
